Unveil
by neko-in-blue
Summary: "I will go to a place where I can be free. Where you can find me. If you really want to be with me, Rhaegar, I will be waiting for you."


The bright golden moon was full and high on the starry sky. Everything was silent, only the noises of the horses on the stalls and in a faraway tent, the keepers were drinking and celebrating the last night of the Harrenhal's tournament.

Rhaegar had given his squire a free night, so he was taking care of his horse. He had already fed the animal and it was checking for any bruises on his body, while it ate calmly by his master's side.

Suddenly, its ears moved and he stopped eating, looking outside the stall.

\- Who is it? – the young prince asked, as noticing someone getting close.

Lyanna was wearing a long dark cape with a hood. Her beautiful face was illuminated by a torch near. She had left without her brothers noticing and walked into the shadows, as realizing he was not in the castle after the jousts had finished.

\- Lyanna. – he smiled as seeing her and went under the rope of the stall, but as he was in front of her, his face was hit by a powerful punch that gave him a little cut on his upper lip. The violet eyes were wide in shock.

\- Are you out of your mind?! – she whispered, angrily. – What were you thinking?!

\- What are you saying? – enraged, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, tight.

\- Do you have any idea how your stupidity made me feel? How humiliating it was for your wife?! And Robert is so mad at you! Ed had to trick him to drink until he passed out, otherwise he would ask you on a duel!

\- It is not a big effort to make the Baratheon drunk. – his voice was calm and sweet even on that situation. He tried to touch her hands, but she distanced herself from him. Rhaegar was sure he had never seen her so mad before.

\- You have no right to make jokes about what happened! It was irresponsible, Rhaegar! You giving me the crown of flowers is the talk in all Seven Kingdoms!

\- I just wanted…

\- There is no justification for that! You have no right! – the grey eyes were so hurt and the prince felt horrible. – It was wrong of me, ever getting close to you. I was foolish and naïve.

\- Do you regret everything we shared so far? My love for you.

\- No. – she answered, her beautiful face filled with pain. – But you are married, you are a father. Our actions made your wife cry today. Don't you feel bad about it? That woman was willing to die so she could give birth to your children.

\- I do not love her. – his words left his lips calmly and he touched the Stark's girl hand gently. – I have never loved her.

\- But you belong to her. – he noticed how she was fighting against tears. – You will never be mine as long as we are here.

\- Lyanna… - slowly, the young Targaryen removed her hood, revealing her beautiful features. His heart felt tight as finally realizing the grief on her face. His larger and warm hands touched her cheeks. She turned away her gaze, not wanting to look at him. – I am yours already. All of me.

\- I'm not going to be your mistress. And I will not be Robert's wife. – she looked directly at him, her dark eyes were hard under the moonlight. Lyanna stood tall and proud, like a mighty and powerful wolf. – I will ran away.

\- What?

\- I won't be Robert's. I will probably kill him on his sleep. He already has a bastard, even being engaged to me. He disrespected me since the beginning.

\- Are you sure? Do you know what this mean? You will be strip of your name and house. Your family will turn their back on you. You… will never be able to return to Winterfell. Do you even know where are you going?

\- I will go to a place where I can be free. Where you can find me. If you really want to be with me, Rhaegar, I will be waiting for you.

The young dragon took a moment to process all the seriousness of her words. He wanted her, he wanted a future together, but he knew it was not his place to ask her to abandon her life. Rhaegar smiled to himself, before embracing her, his chin on the top of her dark hair. People would say Lady Lyanna was manly, short-tempered and hard-headed. But her strong and fearless personality was so endearing for him. There was no turning back now. She was the one he would devote himself entirely.

\- Lyanna… – she looked up, her chest full of love and hope over his beautiful indigo eyes. - Give me some time to plan things trough. I do not want you taking any risks. Go to Winterfell and wait. I will send you a raven. When you leave, I want you to go straight to me.

\- Yes. – the young Stark girl smiled at him.

\- Thank you. – the prince whispered. – For choosing me. You will not regret it.

\- I know it already.

Hidden by the dark night and the moon that disappeared inside the clouds, Rhaegar took her back to the castle silently. They shared a deep and intimate kiss before going apart again. While watching Lyanna distance herself from him, the Targaryen's prince heart was tight with love and fear.

There was no turning back. Until the day their eyes met, he realized he was numb, living a life full of nothing but obligations. His affections for her were like wildfire on his soul. Rhaegar couldn't live without that burning feeling on his veins anymore. For the first time on his life he had hopes of true happiness. And all those heartwarming feelings had the scent of blue roses.

No matter what hardships they would encounter on their way, the young dragon would never let go.

 _ **"We are only humans and the Gods have fashioned us for love. That is our greatest glory and our greatest tragedy."**_

George R.R. Martin


End file.
